Giving
by 73stargazer
Summary: No one should be alone for the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

Picard shakes the hand of a junior xenobiologist and watches as the crew gradually drift out of the theater. Beverly and some comrades had produced a holiday musical for the crew on Christmas Eve, with crew and some of the crew's children performing in a seasonal play to celebrate the traditional Earth holiday. Standing near the exit, whipping around, Picard smiles as Beverly, clad in a simple black long-sleeved dress, walks up to him.

"That was a wonderful show, Doctor. Well done," proclaims Picard, smiling gernously as he extends his hand to Beverly.

Smiling graciously, Beverly exhales deeply. "Thank you. I thought it came together well. I'm so proud of the children. They really stepped up to the challenge and shone tonight."

"You've got a real flare for theater," Picard points out with mirth.

Wesley rushes up behind his mother, handing her a stack of scripts. "They're just cleaning up the stage."

Turning around to her son, Beverly smiles. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Taking a step back toward the door, Picard bobs his head. "Well, congratulations on the play. It was terrific. And Merry Christmas, both of you."

Brows furrowed, Wesley looks to the captain curiously. "You're leaving, sir? There's a little party in Ten Forward."

Lips curling into a tiny smile, Picard raises a brow. "I'm afraid I have the night shift. I'm headed to the Bridge to relieve Commander Riker."

Pursing his lips, Wesley looks disappointed. "You have to work Christmas Eve? That's a shame. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Eyes wide, Beverly's mouth is agape as she folds her arms across her chest, glowering at her son. "Wesley!"

Shrugging, Wesley looks innocently at his mother. "What?"

Chuckling lightly, Picard puts a hand up, gesturing his approval. "That's alright. After my shift I may lay down for a few hours."

"You're spending Christmas by yourself?" Wesley confirms incredulously.

Shrugging his shoulders, Picard fails to see the problem. "Well, yes…"

"You should come have Christmas dinner with me and mom," suggests Wesley simply.

"Wesley!" admonishes Beverly, eyes as wide as saucers.

Smiling politely, Picard shakes his head. "Thank you, Wesley. I'm alright."

Thoroughly displeased, Wesley shakes his head. "Please, sir. No one should be alone for the holidays."

Averting her eyes, Beverly's cheeks tinge red, embarrassed.

Exhaling audibly, Picard nods stiffly. "Very well. If it's alright with your mother?"

Finally meeting his eyes, Beverly nods. "Of course, sir. We'd be happy to have you."

With a relaxed smile, Picard drops his hands to his hips. "Well, thank you. I look forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Come in," calls Beverly, skipping to the cabin entrance, smoothing a non-existent wrinkle in her emerald green knee-length wool dress. Beverly stops at the door as it slides open to permit Picard to enter.

Smiling in greeting, Picard pads into the cabin, stealing a long glance at Beverly in a long-sleeved knit green dress, hair loosely curled on her shoulders. It's a treat to see her out of her uniform, and he's thrilled to see her relaxed and cheerful. "Merry Christmas."

Grinning, Beverly gestures for Picard to walk in as the door closes behind him. "Merry Christmas!" She notices a small red paper bag in his hand and her brows furrow. "Presents?"

Lips curling, Picard watches as Wesley joins them. "Well, not precisely."

"We don't have a gift for the captain, Mom," Wesley points out in alarm, the fifteen year-old concerned about the social etiquette.

Chuckling lightly, Picard waves the boy off. "That's alright. No gifts are required. I'm happy to enjoy your company."

Gesturing to the living area, Beverly puts a hand on Picard's elbow. "Why don't you go sit down? What can I get you to drink?"

"I'm alright for now, thank you," replies Picard cordially.

"We're making ginger-bread cookies! " exclaims Wes, pointing to the kitchen. "When they're done baking we're going to eat them with real hot cocoa with marshmallows."

With a raised brow, Picard casts a surprised look at Beverly. "Cookies and hot cocoa with marshmallows?"

Rolling her eyes, a tiny smile escapes Beverly's lips as she throws her hands on her hips. "It's Christmas!"

"We bake ginger-bread cookies and drink cocoa every year for Christmas," explains Wesley.

Almost laughing, Beverly turns to Picard. "And , if you still have an appetite after that, I promise there's turkey and vegetables and all the proper fixings."

Chortling, Picard nods. "Sounds delightful."

PAGE BREAK

"This is so cool. Thank you, Captain." Wes, seated in the armchair, examines the holo-photo of himself as a baby and his father on board the _Stargazer_. "I hardly have any photos with my dad."

Picard had taken the photo fifteen years ago and had recently come across it again and meant to give it to the boy as a memory of his deceased father.

On the sofa beside Picard, Beverly pats Jean-Luc's hand, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you, Jean-Luc."

"I forgot all about it," admits Picard. "I figured you would appreciate it."

"Thanks, sir," says Wesley graciously, setting the photo on the table in front of them.

"I've actually had this for a very long time. But, it belongs to you." Picard pulls out a small framed note card from the red paper bag on the floor and hands it to Beverly.

Examining the note card, Beverly's lips part, startled as she recognizes the scrawl on the old note.

"I had a quick stop on Earth and I was supposed to meet up with you. Jack gave me this note to give to you when I saw you. It…" Swallowing hard, Picard struggles to articulate the words. "It never made it to you before the accident."

Covering her lips with her palm, hot tears trickle down Beverly's cheek as she struggles to read the note.

Sighing, Picard hangs his head. "After everything, it didn't seem right to give you the letter. I thought maybe it would be upsetting. But, then, as time passed, I thought maybe you'd want it. I didn't know what to do with it. I…It wasn't mine. Wasn't my decision to make. I'm sorry, Beverly."

Biting her lip, Beverly inhales shakily, grasping Jean-Luc's hand. Glancing up, she offers a watery smile. "It's okay, Jean-Luc."

"I'm sorry," whispers Jean-Luc, squeezing her hand in his.

Slipping an arm around his back, Beverly hugs him soundly. "Thank you. I couldn't imagine any better gifts than what you've given us."

"Of course." Jean-Luc returns her hug. "Thank you for inviting me."

Composing herself, Beverly draws back, sniffling. "I…uh….I better get moving if we want to eat tonight."

"I'll set the table, Mom," offers Wesley, standing out of his chair.

"What can I do?" inquires Picard as Beverly stands up.

"Nothing," Beverly assures him. "It won't be long."

PAGE BREAK

"Do you think the captain is having a good time?" Wesley asks his mother in a whisper as they set the dishes of turkey and vegetables on the table.

Peering over at the living area where Picard is now flipping through an old family album, Beverly nods as she sets a basket of dinner rolls on the kitchen table. "I think so."

"I'm glad we invited him. He has no family. Do you think he gets lonely?" Wesley takes the lid off of the casserole dish.

Putting her hands on her hips, Beverly studies Picard sitting on the sofa. "Perhaps he does. But, the captain is a pretty private man. I don't think he minds solitude."

"But, still," shrugs Wes. "He should be with friends today, right?"

Smiling down at her son, Beverly lays a hand on his shoulder. "He's always got friends here."

Nodding his agreement, Wes watches as his mother rotates to address the captain.

"Jean-Luc, we're all set. Hope you brought your festive appetite," giggles Beverly.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"I hope we didn't pressure you into coming out tonight. I hope you had fun." Having finished cleaning the kitchen with Picard's assistance, Beverly perches on the sofa.

Lowering himself onto the sofa beside her, Picard grins. "It was wonderful. Thank you for letting me crash your Christmas with your son."

Offering him a small smile, Beverly leans back into the sofa cushion, curling her legs underneath her backside. "Of course. You're always welcome."

Leaning over, Jean-Luc lays a hand on Beverly's neck. "Thank you. It's…uh…it's getting late. I better get going."

Leaning into his hand, Beverly places a hand on his cheek, stroking his jawline as she holds his gaze. "Must you? You could…stay?"

Breath catching in his throat, Jean-Luc searches her eyes, trying to decipher her words, her body language.

Averting her eyes, Beverly grimaces, rapidly retracting her hand. "Oh, God. I'm an idiot."

Bewildered, Jean-Luc keeps his hand on her neck, studying her intently. "What?"

Biting down on her lip, tears pool in Beverly's eyes as she can hardly meet Jean-Luc's searching gaze. "I'm….I'm so sorry. I…I thought maybe there was something…I'm…I'm such a fool. I'm sorry. Maybe…maybe you ought to go."

The corners of his lips lift into a tiny smile, Jean-Luc hardly able to believe his ears. "You're the furthest thing from a fool, Beverly."

Sniffling, Beverly swipes at her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Taking her hand on her cheek, Jean-Luc absorbs the tears with his thumb and brushes his lips over hers. "Beverly, I've…how do you….I've had feelings for you since the first time Jack introduced us."

Mouth ajar, Beverly's eyes dilate as Jean-Luc strokes her damp cheek. "Why didn't you ever say something?"

Smiling in self-deprecation, Jean-Luc exhales audibly. "You were married to my best friend. It was completely inappropriate."

Head pounding, Beverly feels as if she may faint. Drawing back, she attempts to process the stunning revelation. "But, after Jack died?"

Frowning, Jean-Luc rests a hand on Beverly's thigh, taking her hand in his other hand. "I thought if you ever found out how I felt, it would be betraying my friend. I couldn't do that to you, or to Jack."

Internally torn, Beverly squeezes his hand. "Jack would have wanted both of us to be happy, you know."

Letting out a long breath, Jean-Luc nods his agreement. "You're right, of course."

Releasing her hand, Beverly places it over his chest, locking their gazes. "What do you propose we do?"

Lips pursed, Jean-Luc weaves a hand through the loose curls at her shoulder. He can hardly fathom that he is here, sitting on the sofa with Beverly like this. Forty-eight hours ago, he had been sublimating his long-repressed desire for his old friend and CMO. Now, it turns out that his feelings aren't unrequited at all. But, can they possibly have a real future together? What does she want? She's a young, single mother raising this teenage boy. What does she expect from him? Does she want to grow her family? Does he want to be a part of this family? He's an old work-horse devoted to his career. Is this what he wants? He doesn't have all the answers. But, he knows he had a nice holiday with Beverly and Wesley, and that it was nice for once to spend the season with family rather than an old novel. And, he knows he wants her. He's wanted her for about seventeen years. And, it seems he finally has an opportunity to be with the only woman he's ever truly loved.

"This has been the first holiday in a very long time where I've really been….at home," admits Jean-Luc, fingers toying in her curls. "I'd like to stay a little longer."

Pressing her lips to his, Beverly indicates her agreement. Taking his hand, Beverly stands off of the sofa.

Index finger over her lips, Beverly leads Jean-Luc out of the living area to her bedroom. "Quiet."

But, Jean-Luc can hardly speak as Beverly closes the door behind them and takes his other hand.

Anxious, Beverly is trembling slightly as they embrace, padding over to the bed. It's been ages since she's been with a man, and the last thing she wants is to disturb her teenage son who just bade them goodnight.

Pausing at the end of the bed, Jean-Luc pecks her lips sweetly, cradling her face in one hand. "Hey. We can take our time. There's no rush."

Swallowing hard, Beverly lays her forehead against his and takes a steadying breath. "I want this so bad."

In response, Jean-Luc kisses her neck, reaching for the hemline of her dress. Fervently, he slips the wool garment up and over her body, pausing to kiss her abdomen as he slips off her bra.

Sighing, Beverly perches on the end of the bed as Jean-Luc makes quick work of discarding her pantyhose and panties. When he climbs onto the end of the bed to embrace her, Beverly reaches for the zipper of his uniform, and between the two of them they feverishly peel it down his body and throw it on the floor. Grinning wickedly, Beverly slips a hand down his briefs to stroke his growing erection, sliding his briefs down his legs.

After casting aside his underwear, Jean-Luc grasps her hips and covers her over-heated body with his own.

Slipping her arms around his neck, Beverly trembles as the realization dawns on her that they are finally united.

Aligning his turgid member over her center, Jean-Luc captures her lips. "Are you alright?"

Caressing his neck, Beverly nods, inhaling deeply as he languidly enters her.

Slowly moving within her, Jean-Luc brings a hand up to tangle in her hair. " Hey, Beverly, look at me," he whispers softly.

Whimpering, Beverly bites her bottom lip, slowly complying.

Locking her in his stare, Jean-Luc sets a steady rhythm, not letting her glance away and not letting her recede into the depths of her fears.

They had both waited far too long for this moment, and he would not allow them to back out now because of unfounded concern or heart ache or fear.

He knows now that she loves him, and she knows he loves her. Maybe they haven't figured out how they'll make their relationship work, but he's never wanted or needed anything more. Now that he's exposed to her the love for her that shines in his eyes, he aches to show her with his body just how deeply that love permeates.

"Are you okay, cherie?" Jean-Luc asks, stilling, needing to be absolutely positive she wants to continue.

Running her hands down his back, Beverly brushes her nose against his. "Yes. It's just a little much. Please, Jean-Luc."

"Keep your eyes on me, cherie," murmurs Jean-Luc against her ear, thrusting deeply.

A long moan escapes her lips as she bucks her hips to his. With each of his unrelenting pushes, Beverly struggles to maintain their eye contact.

"I love you," tumbles off his lips to her neck as his pace began to accelerate.

Jean-Luc's words combined with the feel of him within her shatters any doubt Beverly may have held. Meeting each thrust with her own, Beverly arches

into him and cries out her release, clutching his back

Hearts and bodies calming, they slow their movements as his warmth meets her insistent pulsing. A sigh of contentment floods through Beverly's body as their tensing muscles began to relax. Jean-Luc smiles and shifts them so they are facing each other in the bed, but still joined. Reaching up, he smoothes an errant lock of her hair away from her face.

Heart racing, Beverly lays a hand on Jean-Luc's chest. "I love you. I do love you, Jean-Luc. I…This is all…"

"Overwhelming? I know. It's okay." Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her forehead. "We don't have to have all the answers today. Just know that I love you, and I want to make this work."

Placing her other hand on his chest, Beverly wraps her leg around his waist and manoeuvres Jean-Luc onto his back. Straddling his hips, Beverly bends down, sucking on his bottom lip. "Show me how we'll work on it."

As she begins to slowly rock over him, Jean-Luc thrusts into her with fervor.

One hand on his chest, Beverly cups his cheek with the other. "I love you," she breathes against his lips.

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc grips her backside, releasing his passion inside her. "I love you."

Jean-Luc feels her body start to tighten around him and slips a hand between them, stroking her pulsing center. "I love you."

Collapsing on top of him, Beverly cries out. Jean-Luc envelopes her in his arms, feathering kissing at the top of her spine.

Tucking her head on his chest, Beverly closes her eyes. "Oh, Jean-Luc…"

Caressing her back, Jean-Luc kisses her hair. "Beverly…I love you."

Blanketed in his love, Beverly relaxes. Tomorrow. They'll figure it all out tomorrow. For tonight she's happy he's here. For once, she's not alone on the holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Deliciously warm, Beverly rouses at the feel of the unfamiliar overheated body beneath her in bed. Blinking rapidly, Beverly recognizes the warm chest her head is resting on, the memories of the previous night flashing before her eyes. Suddenly alarmed, Beverly props herself up on an elbow, one hand on Jean-Luc chest.

Stirred awake by the movement and the rustling of the tangled bed clothes, Jean-Luc groans, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

"We fell asleep!" exclaims Beverly urgently, shaking his chest.

'Wha?" Picard groggily awakens, blindly reaching for her.

Sitting upright, Beverly shifts onto the bed beside him. "Get up, Jean-Luc! We fell asleep."

Righting himself, Picard glances at the chronometer.

"Come on," urges Beverly, tugging his hand. "Our shift starts in an hour."

Grinning, Jean-Luc tugs her hand, pulling her into his arms and flush against him.

Giggling, Beverly grips his shoulder. "Jean-Luc!"

Burying a hand in her hair, Jean-Luc drops a tender kiss to her lips as she settles in his lap. "I didn't even get to say 'Good morning'."

Sighing, Beverly concedes. Smiling apologetically, Beverly nods. She returns his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. Good morning."

Sliding a hand around her backside, Jean-Luc feathers a kiss to her neck. "It was a treat to wake up here with you."

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly smiles softly. "I'm afraid it's a rather indulgent treat. You have to get going. Wesley will be up any minute."

Disappointed, Picard nods, releasing his hold on her. "You're right."

Beverly slips off of his lap and out of the bed.

Picard climbs out of the bed and fumbles for his briefs and uniform. "May we have dinner tonight?"

Slipping her terrycloth robe over her shoulders, Beverly watches Jean-Luc dress. "Um…dinner? Uh…sure."

"Why don't you and Wesley come over?" suggests Picard as Beverly dawns her slippers. "What does the boy like to eat?"

Chortling, Beverly shakes her head as Jean-Luc takes her hand. "Anything! He's always hungry. He's growing like a weed."

Chuckling lightly, Picard follows Beverly out of the bedroom. "Then I'll be sure to provide plenty of protein for the growing boy."

Beverly gestures for Jean-Luc to lower his voice as they exit, but it proves unnecessary as they enter the kitchen.

Wesley, at the kitchen table, glancing up from his bowl of cereal at the sound of footfalls. He drops the spoon in the bowl, surprised to find the captain standing behind his mother.

Blushing crimson, Beverly is motionless when she finds her teenage son at the kitchen table.

Calm, Picard decides to intervene on Beverly's behalf. "Good…good morning."

Eyes as wide as saucers, Wesley is speechless.

"Well, uh…I…uh…Your mother and I…" Picard stutters, hand on his chin.

Jumping up from the table, Wesley reddens. "I…I should get ready for class."

"Wesley," cries Beverly, as Wesley clamours out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," mumbles Wesley over his shoulder. "I should go."

Letting out a long breath, Picard's face falls into a frown as Wesley dashes into his bedroom. "Well, that went well."

Huffing, Beverly folds her arms across her chest, glowering at Picard. "That did not go well. We need to fix this."

"What do you want to do?" sighs Picard.

Pointing to Wesley's closed door, Beverly raises a brow. "Go talk to him."

Not relishing the idea of talking to the teenager about spending the night with his mother, Picard stifles a groan. "Very well."

Sighing in frustration, Beverly brushes her hair from her face. "I'll make get some breakfast."

Stomach churning, Picard isn't hungry as he opens Wesley's door. Peering into the small, nondescript room, Picard finds the boy rifling through a tiny closet.

"Wesley?"

Whipping around, Wesley grimaces.

Lips quirking up, Picard approaches him slowly. "I'm sorry, Wesley. We made you uncomfortable, and I regret that."

Shaking his head, Wesley faces the captain directly. "No. It's okay. I was just….surprised."

"I'm sorry," apologizes Picard again. "We hadn't wanted to put you in that position."

"So…" Wesley purses his lips. "Does this mean…like…you're a couple?"

Almost smiling, Picard considers how to answer the teenager's simple question. "Well, we haven't defined our relationship, but your mother and I love each other very much. I hope we can develop our romantic relationship."

Face flat, Wesley doesn't want to consider a romantic relationship between his mother and the captain. "Ummm…okay."

"I care about you and your mother a great deal. I know this is new and startling and maybe confusing. I hope that in time you'll welcome me into your family," admits Jean-Luc, uncertain how to articulate his feelings to the young man.

Bobbing his head, Wesley accepts the older man's sentiment. "Alright. But, uh…how about we just do dinner now and then?"

Chuckling lightly, Picard nods, relaxing. "Alright. I asked your mother if you'd like to come for dinner tonight."

Inhaling deeply, Wesley wonders to himself what had prompted this drastic change. His mother had never been in a serious relationship since his father had died, and now all of a sudden her and Captain Picard are a serious item. "Okay, sir."

"Why don't you come back out and finish your breakfast?" suggests Picard, part command, not really giving the boy the opportunity to decline.

Nodding, Wesley acquiesces , following as the captain leads them back out into the kitchen. Somewhat bewildered, Wesley cannot believe how much has changed since he had invited the captain to share the holiday with him and his mother. He had had no idea that it would elicit such a profound chain of events. He's shocked, but he's happy that his mother has found someone after all these years alone. And, he has a feeling that she and the captain will be quite happy together.


End file.
